We will attempt to define the rate and pattern of cell proliferation and migration in normal premalignant and malignant mucosal lesions of the large intestine of man using organ culture techniques. We will also study glycoprotein metabolism in vitro, and attempt to correlate malignant or premalignant change with alterations of the cell membranes as well as with secreted glycoproteins. The correlation between fetal and malignant growth patterns and glycoprotein metabolism will be studied in rats treated with 1,2 dimethylhydrazine which causes adenocarcinomas of the colon. Sera from patients with polyps, colitis and colon cancers, as well as from rats treated with 1,2 dimethylhydrazine, will be studied for glycoprotein antigens or enzymes which might be potentially useful in the early diagnosis of colonic malignancy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Neutra, M., Grand, R.J., and Trier, J.S.: Synthesis and secretion of glycoprotein by human rectal epithelium. J. Cell Biol. 67:306a, 1975.